Dark Soul Dramione
by Badword
Summary: Elle est ici, il est là. Elle veut se battre, il veut fuir. Elle veut se faire entendre, il veut juste disparaître. Elle est seule, ...lui aussi. Ce monde n'est plus le leur, cette bataille les détruit. Ils sont prêts à tout pour survivre, prêts à tout pour montrer leur valeur au reste du monde. Ils se haïssent, et n'ont pourtant jamais été aussi proche. [ Drago M; Hermione G]
1. Trahison

Un poids...voilà tout ce qu'elle avait été pour eux pendant tout ce temps, rien de plus...Elle était le cerveau de leur trio, l'avaient-ils oublié?

Voilà les questions qui se bousculaient dans le cerveau de Hermione.

Elle était seule dans la cabine, Poudlard...Dans une heure tout au plus elle reverrait le majestueux château.

Mais cette année sera différente des autres, évidemment Ginny était toujours là, c'était sa meilleure amie après tout ...Cependant elle voulait sentir à ses côté là présence de Harry et même de Ron cet idiot, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'a quitter la vieille de son départ, trop dangereux avait - il dit...

Elle s'était pourtant aperçu bien avant qu'il ne parte à la chasse aux horcruxes que ce n'était plus pareil trop de choses les séparaient un gouffre c'était rapidement formé.

Les deux compagnons s'étaient donc mit en route à la mort de Dumbeldord pour aller on ne sait où chercher on ne sait quoi .

Cette situation mettait la Gryffondor hors d'elle, elle ne pouvait retrouver le sourire...

C'était pour elle la pire trahison...


	2. Avis Tranché

L'imposant château laissait maintenant deviner ses formes. Hermione ne se lassait pas d'en détailler les contours, ayant totalement décroché de la conversation. Les soeurs Patil et Lavande Brown jacassaient sans interruption, ne voulant manquer aucun ragots avant leur entrée au château.

Hermione sentit le regard de son amie la rouquine peser sur ses épaules. Elle détourna la tête, et pu voir que celle-ci la fixait avec un regard lourd de sous entendus. Lors d'une de ses nombreuses crises de chagrin Hermione lui avait tout avoué. Regrettant maintenant ce moment de faiblesse. La jeune fille esquissa un des nombreux faux sourires qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de sortir.  
Sachant tout de même que la rousse ne serait pas dupe.

Cependant l'une des phrases des trois commères qui l'entourait l'interpella :

\- Vous avez vu Drago ! dit Parvati

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom toi maintenant ? interrogea sa soeur

\- Oh oui et je peux t'assurer que tu ne t'insurgeras pas de la même manière quand tu auras vu sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux elle lui donne un air de garçon ténébreux négligé mais soigné.

\- Tu es en chaleur ma vieille . Se moqua Lavande

\- Tsss moquez vous moquez vous... Mais je dis simplement qu'en le voyant vous allez rapidement changer de ton.

S'en était trop pour Hermione elle préféra se taire plutôt que d'insulter Parvati. Malefoy cette salle fouine qui avait quasiment éliminé Dumbeldord de ses propres mains, détruisant ce que la jeune fille considérait comme un second père et une énorme chance de détruire le mage noir par la même occasion... Quels que soient ses changement qu'ils soient physiques où mentaux jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner.

La jeune Gryffondor fut coupée dans ses pensées par une elle était arrivée.  
En sécurité ? Ça elle n'en était pas sur du tout ...


	3. Où suis-je ?

Hermione avait franchi la lourde porte de la salle à manger quelques minutes auparavant mais pourtant un sentiment ne l'abandonnait pas, il la tiraillait. Effectivement rien n'avait changé à par le professeur Mc Gonagal qui était maintenant à la place du défunt directeur.

Mais aux yeux de la Gryffondor tout semblait différent, le brouhaha qui avant la réchauffait lui semblait aujourd'hui agaçant, ne souhaitait que quitter cette salle, elle étouffait, la nourriture ne lui paraissait plus aussi appétissante.C'était presque irrespirable.

Son supplice ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin, elle attendait en triturant son assiette. Ses amies avaient finit par abandonner l'idée de la mêler à la conversation, cela ne déplaisant pas à la jeune fille.  
Cependant quelque chose la gênait, elle sentait un regard lourd sur elle, il pesait sur ses épaules depuis son entrée dans la salle, lassée de l'ignorer elle releva doucement la tête.

Un électrochoc suivit d'une pluie glacée voilà l'effet que ce regard lui offrit, le contact avec ce gris gelé, elle était pétrifiée. Mais... Non c'était impossible ces cheveux blond platine, ces traits fins, cet air hautain...Malefoy voilà celui qui lui avait donné ce frisson incroyable, que l'intéresse avait apparemment remarqué. Il affichait maintenant ce sourire goguenard qu'elle avait apprit à détester pendant toutes sa scolarité.

Mais il se surestimait elle avait su développer une suffisance gigantesque et un regard méprisant, qui pouvait vous réduire en cendre durant le calvaire qu'avaient été ses vacances. Alors rejetant son imposante chevelure en arrière, elle le foudroya de ses yeux brûlants de colère et de haine profonde.

Son ennemi sembla troublé par tant de ressentiment, ébranlé pendant quelques millisecondes il réadopta rapidement le masque d'impassibilité qui lui était propre.

L'ancienne Hermione aurait peut-être ressenti une pointe de culpabilité mais pas la nouvelle. Celle-ci se leva du banc attirant de nombreux regards, car oui Hermione n'avait pas simplement changé mentalement non physiquement aussi de nombreuses différences sautaient aux yeux. Ses cheveux bruns qui jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'un tas de noeuds indomptables retombait aujourd'hui en cascade aux reflets miels doré silhouettes était élancée fine et pourtant arrondie par des formes sur lesquelles les regards coulaient pleins d'envie.

Mais trop de préoccupations l'emportaient loin de son apparence, et d'un pas assuré elle quitta la salle principale pour rejoindre ses appartements privés. Évidemment comme tout le monde pouvait s'y attendre elle était préfète en chef, qui était son collègue ? Aucune importance elle s'en fichait royalement tant qu'il la laissait tranquille.

Et ce rôle lui permettait d'être un peu au calme à l'écart de tout les gryffondors qui manquait de maturité pour la nouvelle Hermione et qui avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds.


	4. Pas mal

Hermione était paralysée sur place depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes, c'était incroyable, tout était magnifique, tout brillait, scintillait. La jeune fille était émerveillée par tant de splendeur, s'en était presque irréel, voilà pourquoi tout le monde parlait des appartement de préfets. Ce n'était pas que des rumeurs. Pensa la gryffondor.

Elle finit par se reprendre et avança dans la pièce principale d'un pas mal assuré, une cheminée aux décorations en fer forgé réchauffait tout ce décor féerique, elle se dit qu'en hiver cela lui serait plutôt utile.

La gryffondor s'arrêta indécise, qu'était-ce donc cette porte brune ? Trop curieuse évidemment elle la poussa sans hésitation...

Incroyable, c'était donc possible, une bibliothèque gigantesque plus grande que dans ses rêves les plus fous, des centaines de reliures différentes. Non des milliers ! Ses pensées avait beau s'être obscurcies sa passion de la lecture ne l'avait pas quittée.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts le long des étagères, encore secouée par sa magnifique découverte, elle avait déjà une idée de comment elle occuperait ses soirées, ses week-ends et...ses vacances aussi se dit-elle mélancoliquement, elle ne retrouverait plus ses parents. Pour les protéger de cette guerre qui n'était pas leur, la jeune fille avait préféré effacer leurs mémoires pour leur éviter tout souffrance. C'était un des choix les plus durs qu'elle avait eu à faire. Et même si c'était pour leur bien elle le regrettait amèrement maintenant et sûrement pour toute sa vie.

Chassant toutes ses pensées moroses qui risquaient de la faire replonger dans une crise de larmes elle quitta son futur sanctuaire pour aller découvrir les autres pièces. Un lion était gravé sur une porte elle déduisit donc logiquement que c'était la sienne, et y pénétra. Pour la troisième fois de la journée elle dut se frotter les yeux pour y croire, un lit à baldaquin gigantesque, il devait être fait pour au moins trois personnes et était recouverts de lourdes couvertures tissées de fils d'or. Un tapis épais recouvrait la quasi totalité du sol et donnait un aspect encore plus chaleureux à la pièce. Un miroir psyché entouré d'un cadre finement taillé renvoyait son image à la jeune fille.

Il fallait le dire Hermione était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, l'air sauvage sous sa magnifique chevelure bouclée, mystérieuse avec ses yeux ambres perçant chaque détails mais ne dévoilant rien de se qui remuait ses pensées. Et bien sur ses courbes parfaites lui donnait la silhouette d'une divinité grecque. Pourtant elle semblait la seule à ne pas s'en être aperçue.

Rompant son auto contemplation par une moue dégoutée la gryffondor défit sa valise qui évidemment était déjà là. Elle prit une simple nuisette ne comptant pas attendre l'arrivée de son ou sa future collègue. Et elle se dépêcha de trouver la salle de bain ne souhaitant que se délacer sous un peu d'eau chaude.

Évidemment comme il fallait s'y attendre celle-ci transpirait de luxe et de confort, la baignoire gigantesque attira l'œil de la jeune fille, qui du se faire violence pour ne pas aller s'étaler dans un bain moussant et chaud, elle préféra donc une simple douche qui eut pour effet de la réchauffer et lui donner envie de dormir. Alors elle retourna entourée dans une serviette éponge très épaisse jusqu'à sa chambre. Enfila rapidement sa tenu légère et s'enroula dans son épaisse couverture.

Au moment où elle sentait le sommeil la gagner la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit laissant, elle le supposa, son confrère entrer, un silence suivit son arrivée, et comme dans un murmure elle entendit :

\- Pas mal ...


	5. Oh j'en rêvais !

Le réveil fut plus difficile que prévu, jamais Hermione n'avait aussi bien dormi de toute son existence, elle se sentait comme sur une pile d'oreillers qui serait eux même sur un tas d'oreillers et cela enroulée dans d'épaisses couvertures.

Mais quand son réveil se fit plus insistant, car oui il était magique et plus les minutes passaient plus la sonnerie était stridente, la jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que d'émerger de son cocon. Non sans pousser quelques grondements mécontents. Puis elle fouilla dans sa valise encore pleine pour dénicher son uniforme, sa jupe était maintenant un peu plus courte car elle avait grandi de quelques centimètre mais elle ne trouva pas cela trop choquant et continua de fouiller à la recherche de ses souliers vernis.

Une fois cela fait elle se hâta vers la salle de bain commune pour arranger un peu son apparence, rapidement elle attacha ses cheveux encore ébouriffés en un gros chignon décoiffé et avec sa baguette nettoya son visage et masqua ses cernes très creusées. Puis dans un dernier soucis de coquetterie elle étala consciencieusement une fine couche de mascara, une pointe de rouge à lèvre rosé et un peu de blush sur ses joues brunis par le soleil.

Elle ne s'attarda pas devant son reflet trop pressée maintenant, et oui elle avait cours de potion avec les serpentards en première heure.

\- Oh j'en rêvais ! se dit-elle ironiquement après s'être coiffée d'un coup de baguette.

Elle imaginait déjà les moqueries du professeur Rogue, ses tentatives pour arracher des points aux gryffondors, et les rires agaçants et assourdissants des serpentards comme bruits de bon elle n'avait pas le choix et en passant rapidement par la salle principale pour prendre un petit pain elle rejoignit vivement les cachots froids, sombres et lugubres qui tenaient lieux de salle de potions.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement s'attirant les regards moqueurs de quelques serpentards prétentieux  
Elle s'assit doucement seule à une table au fond et sorti ses affaires, mais bien évidemment son retard n'avait pas échappé à son cher professeur préféré.

\- Alors comme ça Miss Granger nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, nous en sommes flattés n'est-ce pas ?déclara d'une voix fortes l'homme aux cheveux longs noirs et filasse.

\- Excusez moi professeur je...

\- Vous n'avez aucune excuse.

\- Mais je ...

\- Moins dix points pour Gryffondor! sa remarque fut suivie de rires du côté vert de la classe.

Elle préfera se taire ne voulant pas aggraver la situation.

\- Bien je préfère cela, donc aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la potion Amortensia. Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ?... , il leva un sourcil d'étonnement en ne voyant pas la main de Miss-je-sais-tout se lever, celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées le regard dans le vague. La nouvelle mentalité d'Hermione n'avait échappé à personne encore moins à un certain blondinet qui comme la majorité de la classe fixait la jeune femme. Pourtant à son grand étonnement aucun dégoût ne lui remua l'estomac à sa vue il ne l'a trouvait pas repoussante, pas qu'elle le sois avant mais il y avait plus maintenant. Elle libérait une aura de classe, de fierté, un prestance incroyable, laissant le Serpentard indécis.

\- Reprends toi Drago tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre de pensées sales et impures, elle n'est rien même moins que rien, une sang de bourbe. Tu as des choses plus importantes à penser, bien plus importante, tu ne peux pas échouer une nouvelle fois. pensa Drago en serrant les dents.

\- Oh que c'est étonnant. dit Rogue à voix basse comme si il se parlait à lui-même. L' Amortentia est un philtre d'amour très puissant, évidemment la directrice ne souhaite pas que nous testions ce philtre sur vous, (il fit une pause) mais un accident est si vite arrivé n'est-ce pas. ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaç l'instant vous allez la réaliser en binôme,... tiens disons même un binôme serpentard gryffondor, puis chacun devra indiquer l'odeur qu'il sent à l'approche de la potion, oui l'odeur est différente pour chacun en fonction de ce que vous aimez le plus. Les binômes seront les suivants : Londubat,Parkinson; Goyle,Finnigan; Malefoy,Patil Parvati ( celle-ci semblait au bord de l'évanouissement ) ; Zabini,Granger;...il continua à répartir les élèves non sans quelques cris de mécontentement surgissant de temps à autres.

Hermione rejoignit le grand italien qui évidemment n'allait pas se déplacer pour elle. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien elle commença la potion seule, il l'a fixait sans se cacher et cela commençait à légèrement agacer la jeune fille.

\- Ça y'est t'as finis. lui dit-elle d'une voix irritée.

\- Hum non, dis moi Granger que t'es-il arrivé pendant les vacances ?

\- T'occupes.

\- Non attend ça m'intéresse, on ne change pas de comportement comme ça sans raison.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée. Dit la jeune fille en relevant la tête avec un faux te dis ce que j'ai fait et tu me racontes tous les plans de ton pote Voldemort, ça te va ?

\- Ne prononce pas son nom sale...

\- Sang de bourbe, je sais vous me le dites tous vous les mangemo...euh serpentard excuse moi ma langue a fourché. Vous êtes trop répetitifs il faudrait se renouveler un peu là.dit la jeune fille en coupant ses racines de mandragors.

\- Mmm tu cherches à m'énerver mais ça ne marchera pas néanmoins tu peux te faire pardonner en passant la nuit avec moi, et dans ma grande génerosité tu pourras même rester jusqu'à six heures au lieu de quatre comme pour les autres filles.

\- Oh tu es trop bon Blaise Zabini, mais je m'en passerais, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je survivrais. dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

\- Mon lit t'es ouvert ma chère. rajouta-il en souriant de ses dents blanches. Stop ! Ne mélanges pas dans ce sens c'est dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Allez laisses pousses toi et laisses faire les pros.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur potion dans une bonne humeur inattendue, sans pour autant oublier de s'envoyer des piques à la moindre erreur de l' bonne entente n'échappa à personne et encore moins au blond qui se trouvait deux rangs derrière eux et qui se renfrognait à chacun de leurs rires. Cela même si Parvati faisait tout pour attirer son attention.

L'année précedente quand elle avait senti la potion c'était l'odeur de Ron qu'elle avait perçu, mais cette année lorsque le moment de respirer sa potion fut venu. Alors qu'elle était parfaitement réalisée, elle n'avait rien senti, aucune même minime touche de parfum. Effectivement elle n'avait plus de chez elle, plus d'amour plus de "frères", rien le néant, alors quand le professeur vint la voir et évidemment elle était la dernière, aucun mot ne sortis de sa bouche.

\- Que sentez-vous miss Granger ?

\- ...

\- Alors, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

\- Rien.

-Comment ça rien, vous voulez faire rire vos camarades miss Granger.

\- Non professeur, je dis simplement que je ne sens rien, rien du tout.

Le professeur parut pendant un instant infime, troublé par les paroles de la jeune fille.

\- En êtes-vous sur ?

\- Eh bien oui, ...

\- ...Moins 10 points pour Gryffondor. dit le professeur avant de tourner les talons, vous pouvez sortir rajouta-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait rien deviner de son trouble.


	6. Personne ne change complètement

\- Comment tu as pu rire avec elle !

\- Ça va lâches moi Pansy . Dit Blaise qui depuis qu'il s'était assis à table se faisait bombarder de questions et de reproches.

\- Elle n'est pas comme nous, c'est une sale sang de bourbe. Cracha la jeune fille au visage dur.

Blaise sourit en repensant à se que la gryffondor lui avait dit sur cette insulte.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu repenses à elle là tout de suite.

\- Non...Non pas du tout, je pense simplement qu'elle est différente, j'entends par là bien plus "appétissante".

\- Il y a plein de filles très "appétissantes". grommela Pansy.

Blaise ignora sa réplique et continua.

\- Je dis juste que quoi qu'il se soit passé pendant les vacances, ça la rendu, je ne sais pas ,plus sombre,dans un style Dark Hermione c'est ça. Exactement elle est plus obscure, et vachement plus marrante, elle a même de la répartie, et elle fait des allusions quasi perverses. Avouez que ça change.

\- Et tu l'appelles par son prénom en plus ! Non mais je rêve, tu as toutes les filles de l'école pour t'amuser et c'est elle que tu choisis.

\- Oh Pansy tu es jalouse. Dit Théodore Nott en ricanant, s'attirant les foudres de la jeune concernée, qui avait d'ailleurs légèrement rosie.

Drago, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, écoutait attentivement chaque parole de son ami, et cela tout en fixant la Gryffondor. Sujet de la dispute qui se déroulait à ses côtés.

C'est vraie elle avait l'air changée, presque une nouvelle personne, peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas reconnu si elle n'avait pas eu ce grimoire ouvert à côté de son assiette. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux, il était aimanté par sa personne, elle semblait tellement forte, mais aussi si fragile, comme blessée. De plus il avait remarqué l'air troublé de son mentor lorsque la jeune fille avait répondu en classe l'heure d' -ci avait connu des moments difficile apparemment.

Mais lui non plus n'était pas en reste à ce niveau là, malgré son âge avancé son père ne se lassait pas de le punir pour toutes ses erreurs, les commettaient-il intentionnellement ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire et surtout pas lui, cependant c'était peut-être un moyen de soulager sa conscience Il ne le savait pas, et ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas plus loin acceptant chacun des coups et des sorts de son père sans broncher, n'ayant pour seul réconfort sa mère. Impuissante face à cette situation et qui le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait lorsqu'ils étaient à l'abris des regards.

Puis sentant le poids de son regard sur ses épaules la jeune gryffondor releva la tête, émergeant de son livre poussiéreux, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Lui aussi même si il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix sentait la foudre le traverser à la rencontre des yeux ébènes. Blaise avait raison elle était différente intérieurement, sombre, et bien qu'il du se faire violence, Drago reconnu que c'était attirant.

Mais cependant la jeune femme serait toujours la même, cette effroyable Miss-je-sais-tout à la botte de Saint Potter, collée à ce Weasmoche et à sa petite famille. Pire que tout elle était née moldue et ça c'était impossible à changer. Car oui personne ne change complètement.  
Indécis il ne s'avait pas si il parlait encore de Granger ou de lui, puis décidant de rompre cet affrontement de regard il détourna les yeux, rompant toutes ses réflexions qui le gênait au plus au jeune gryffondor retourna à son livre, un sourire satisfait attaché aux lèvres.

\- En tout cas. Dit Théodore Nott. Quels que soient les raisons qui l'ont fait changer, moi Granger je la vois bien dans mon lit ce soir et tout les autres soirs de l'année. Je suis sur qu'elle est du style sauvage, à mordre et griffer, brrr j'en ai déjà des frissons.

\- Mouais calme toi. Dit Zabini. Je suis sur que t'es pas son genre, elle est plus grand black italien terriblement séduisant...Oh mais c'est moi quoi !

\- Eh les deux je vous rappelles que je suis là ! S'exclama Pansy . Drago dit quelque chose il sont fous.

\- Granger restera Granger quoi que vous disiez, et je pense qu'il y a des sujets plus importants sur lesquels réfléchir .

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur leur petit groupe jusqu'à là plutôt joyeux.

\- Ok Drago je vais essayer de ne pas penser à Granger totalement dévêtue ...et allongée sur un hyppogriffe ... dit Théodore le sourire aux lèvres en frissonnant.

\- Oh Nott t'es carrément tordu ! s'exclama Pansy tandis que Blaise riait de l'étrangeté de son ami. Même Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage choqué qu'affichait Parkinson.

Le spectacle ne pu qu'attirer les regards étant pour le moins inhabituel, une pointe de bonne humeur qui n'avait pas touché Malefoy depuis longtemps l'envahit lui permettant de profiter de l'un des rares moments de tranquillité dont il disposait.

Puis tous la journée continua plutôt tranquillement, étrangement elle ressemblait assez à celle des années précédentes. Cependant le soir même Hermione reçu un message de la nouvelle directrice la convoquant dans son bureau.  
Donc en fin d'après-midi elle se rendit devant le bureau qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, frappa à la porte et entra au son de la voix du Professeur McGonagal.

\- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, vous vouliez me parler.

\- Effectivement. Le professeur Rogue m'a rapporté des faits disons, surprenants. Apparemment vous n'avez senti aucune odeur lorsque vous avez respirée l'Amortentia.

\- Oui mais est-ce vraiment important ?

\- Eh bien oui. dit le professeur Mc Gonagal tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient formant une ride sur son front. Il s'avère que les gens qui ne sentent rien sont des personnes qui ont subi, de.. lourdes attaques, des violences au niveau de l'esprit et des pensées qui ont brisées votre consciense de l'intérieur. Alors je vous repose la question, avez-vous senti quelque chose ?

\- Je...Hermione sentait les sanglots remonter dans sa voix. Je dois partir..plein de choses à faire...devoirs de préfet. bafouilla la jeune fille avant de s'enfuir par la porte.

\- Attendez Miss Granger. Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase que la jeune fille avait déjà disparue en courant. Et comme de nombreuses personnes dans l'établissement Mc Gonagal ne put que se demander ce qui était arrivé à Hermione durant les vacances.


	7. Reprends-toi

Elle avait couru sans s'arrêter, où elle était. ? Ça elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais à bout de souffle elle stoppa sa course et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues sillonnant son visage rougi par l'effort. Les paroles de sa directrice l'avait troublé, elle avait tout fait pour oublier ces nuits, le passage le plus effroyable de sa vie, elle croyait ce souvenir derrière elle. Elle était seule aujourd'hui à cause de cet événement, le soutient qu'elle avait tant attendu de la part de ses amis n'était jamais venu, ils avaient préféré l'abandonner seule ici Pour sa sécurité...

Elle avait été faible à cet époque, mais cela n'arriverait plus, elle devait prouver à tout le monde qu'ils avaient eu tort de la sous- estimer, c'était une femme forte qu'elle voulait voir dans son miroir, non pas une créature...brisée

Hermione se releva, essuya son visage regrettant ce moment de faiblesse. Deux mois l'avaient fait changer et elle ne comptait pas retomber à terre, elle devait se battre pour ses convictions, même si elle devait le faire seule. Avançant un peu au hasard elle finit par retrouver son chemin et rejoignit ses appartements, personne ne s'était encore présenté comme étant son confrère. Même si elle avait quelques hypothèses elle n'était sûr de rien.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et choisi quelques livres bien spécifiques, des livres de sorts de défense et d'attaque. Elle allait lutter et vaincre, c'est comme ça que résonnait la nouvelle Hermione. Elle fit venir un elfe pour lui apporter le repas et commença son étude, elle notait tout ce qui lui paraissait utile pour sa future tâche. Il existait une quasi infinité de domaine de sort et elle su qu'une nuit ne serait largement pas suffisante, elle emporta donc quelques livres dans sa chambre pour continuer dès son réveil. Puis la brune se prépara et se mit au lit ne cessant pas pour autant ses réflexions, les prochains mois seraient rudes, elle le savait mais était prête à tout.

Hermione était loin d'être une mauvaise sorcière mais certains enchantements lui demandaient énormément de travail et d'énergie, elle finissait les journées exténuée, passant tout ses pauses dans le Salle sur Demande à faire et refaire toutes sortes d'enchaînements des plus complexes. La jeune fille sentait des regards suspicieux traîner sur son dos lorsqu'elle quittait une salle. Mais la jeune fille préférait ignorer tout cela, personne ne pouvait comprendre, pas même Ginny. La rouquine supportait mal que Hermione l'a mette à l'écart, ne lui fasse pas confiance. Celle-ci préférait continuer seule, c'était ses affaires, son histoire, sa vie et donc ses choix. Ses professeurs semblaient inquiets pour elle, Mc Gonagal avait du leur faire passer un message pour la surveiller, veiller à se qu'elle ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. La jeune fille ignorait tout cela travaillant sans relâche, pour que le jour venu elle soit prête.

Cependant un matin en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Hermione s'aperçut rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, un brouhaha assourdissant résonnait. Beaucoup de filles et même certains garçons pleuraient les yeux fixés sur la Gazette des Sorciers. Elle ramassa rapidement un exemplaire qui traînait par terre et le contempla avec horreur, une image était en première page, on pouvait voir une armée de Mangemorts abattre froidement des familles entières.  
D'après le titre ce genre d'événement se produisait un peu partout dans le pays, et même dans le monde entier, en seconde page on pouvait lire la liste des victimes recensées en ce jour, énormément de noms connus sautèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille, voilà donc la raison de toute cette agitation.

Étrangement la table des Serpentards était très calme, ils semblaient presque endeuillés pour les autres élèves. Peut-être avaient-ils reconnu un parent sur la couverture, en plein acte de violence pure, la plupart semblaient ressentir de la culpabilité et même de la tristesse.

Soudain Seamus Finnigan se leva il affichait une expression de profond désespoir, Hermione eu pour lui un sentiment de pitié qui lui déchira les entrailles, le jeune homme se tourna vers les serpentards silencieux puis se mit à parler attirant l'attention de chacun:

\- Vous voyez ces images, êtes vous fiers de ce que vous représentez ? Éliminer des hommes, des femmes , même des enfants. Les mangemorts, vos parents détruisent des familles entières, n'avez vous aucun honneur, aucune honte. ( il levait le ton en prononçant ces paroles).Vous vous battez pour la pureté du sang, mais vous vous salissez de jour en jour en commettants de pareils atrocités, ne dites pas que vous n'avez pas le choix !

Les serpentards semblaient surpris presque coupable à l'entente de ces paroles, même Malefoy paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, comme réfléchissant aux paroles du gryffondor.

\- Mr Finnigan venez nous allons vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Dit le professeur Mc Gonagal d'une voix calme.

\- Non, non je ne suis pas malade, simplement en colè Mangemorts qui vont bientôt assassiner des centaines de personnes sont en face de moi ! il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la table en face de lui, quelques serpentards commencèrent à s'agiter comprenant que dans cet état le jeune homme était capable de tout.

Hermione comprit qu'il était temps d'intervenir, elle s'approcha doucement de Seamus, et lui dit :

\- ils ne valent pas la peine que tu ailles à Askaban, tu es perdu mais ne fait pas ça.

Il l'a regarda quelques instants puis dit :

\- Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu es quelqu'un de bien tu...

\- Quelqu'un de bien, tu me fais bien rire Hermione, ces gens qui sont morts aujourd'hui, hier et depuis trop longtemps maintenant c'était des gens bien et à cause de gens comme eux !( il pointa les verts du doigts) Ils sont morts, toutes ces années ils t'ont rabaissée, insultée, si leur maître leur demandait ils n'hésiteraient pas à te tuer, même à te torturer et tu veux que je les laisses partir tranquillement en sachant les atrocités qu'ils vont commettre !

Ses paroles attirèrent des chuchotement des autres maisons, les élèves étaient d'accord avec lui, Hermione savait qu'il avait raison mais la violence et la mort n'était pas un moyen de régler leurs conflits. Alors au moment où Seamus s'apprêtait à jeter un sort elle créa un bouclier tout autour des serpentards. Le sort fut dévié et alla s'écraser plus loin sur un mur. Elle savait que l'on allait la prendre pour un traître mais elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis se salir les mains. Finnigan lui jeta un regard assassin et s'écria :

\- Tu es de leur côté, ne vois tu donc rien de ce qu'ils sont en train de commettre.

\- Je ne suis pas de leur côté, et que tu me crois capable de vous trahir pour eux m'attriste énormément Seamus. Cependant je pense que ce n'est pas un moyen de régler le conflit qui fait rage dehors, et vous devriez tous vous préparez à ce qui vous attend réellement à l'extérieur. Lâcha Hermione d'un ton tranchant avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rapide et assuré. 


	8. Excuses et remerciements

_**Bonjour à vous la populace !**_

 _ **... Good Morning everybody !**_

 _ **... Hola muchachos... Bon laissez-tomber je retravaillerais mon entrée en matière plus tard.**_

 _ **Breffffff j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction il y a plus d'un an, et j'ai une soixante-dizaine ( si si ça se dit je vous l'assure ) de chapitre qui seront publié tout les... Eh ben je sais pas encore on verra plus tard.**_

 _ **Sinon n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, moi ça me fait bien plaisir.**_

 _ **Ah et autre élément important je suis une brêle totale ( genre sur l'échelle de la brêlitude eh ben en fait c'est moi qui ai crée cette échelle et je trône au dessus) sur ce site. Je suis une totale adepte de Wattpad et pour tout vous dire il m'a fallut 340 jours et une vingtaine d'adresses e-mail différentes juste pour publier le premier chapitre.**_

 _ **Je finirais en vous disant que vous aurez la joie de remarquer que les chapitre sont de plus en plus longs, et j'avoue avoir un peu honte des premiers je ne m rappelle même pas les avoir écrits. Je vais peut-être m'arrêter de parler et juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**_

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait regretter ce qu'elle avait fait, elle pesait le pour et le contre assise sur un banc dans le grand jardin du château. D'un côté elle avait sauvé des vies encore, elle l'espérait, innocentes et empêché une bataille inutile entre les élèves. Mais elle venait sûrement de perdre la confiance de beaucoup de ses choix qu'elle avait à faire devenaient de plus en plus durs, mais elle n'était pas chez Gryffondor pour rien et assumait chacun de ses choix.

Il faisait chaud pour une journée d'automne. La jeune fille allongea donc ses jambes sur une dalle en pierre s'accordant quelques minutes de repos, le soleil caressant délicatement ses membres fatigués par ses activités physiques et mentales intensives.

Puis venant troubler son moment de tranquillité, un groupe de serpentard de dernière années s'approcha. Hermione reconnut nombre d'entre eux, elle se redressa délicatement, prête à entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire. L'un d'eux, un grand brun, se démarqua du groupe et prit la parole :

\- Gran..( l'un de ses amis lui donna un petit coup d'épaule ) Hermione nous venons te remercier pour ton acte de toute à l'heure, sache que tu seras récompensée pour cela, malgré ton... ( un raclement de gorge bruyant l'arrêta dans sa phrase ).

\- Non continues ! dit la jeune fille. Malgré quoi mon sang, mon rang, c'est ça que tu voulais dire n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'après tout je suis inférieure, une sang de bourbe ! (elle levait le ton agacé par le comportement du jeune homme) Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai fais ça pour toi, ou pour recevoir les grâces de ton maître, le seigneur tout puissant ? Si c'est le cas tu n'as rien compris ! ( elle se leva et sourit ) Vous êtes tellement à plaindre vous tous les enfants pourris gâtés, obligés de passer dans les mêmes couloirs que des sangs impurs. J'ai fait ça pour que Seamus ne soit pas obligé de se salir les mains, parce que Oh surprise ! Lui a de vrais problèmes. Toi ! dit elle en pointant un garçon à l'air supérieur, il recula légèrement en voyant la rouge s'approcher. Quel est le plus grand drame de ta vie ? ( le jeune vert ne répondit rien ) Je reformule, lors de ces dernières semaines as-tu perdu toute ta famille lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts?  
...Alors rien, et toi ( ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers une jeune fille à l'air provocateur) non plus?  
C'est bien se que je pensais ...

Elle se retourna et partit en direction de l'infirmerie , et en cours de chemin elle reprit d'une voix forte:

\- Vous savez des choses graves se passent dehors alors regardez plus loin et vous verrez qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que votre petite personne !

Et sur ses dernière parole elle disparue, laissant les serpentards réfléchirent à ses mots .

La jeune fille aurait préféré s'allonger dans son lit en grignotant des sucreries et en lisant toutes sortes de livres, mais non elle était en route pour l'infirmerie bien décidée à aller voir Seamus et à mettre les choses au clair, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle se fasse des ennemies supplémentaires.

Se promettant de rester calme, elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie en poussant la porte d'un geste brusque. Tout les lits étaient occupés, elle avançait d'un pas décidé dans l'allée accrochant les regards de tous au passage. Elle s'approcha de l'un des derniers lits, en arrivant devant, elle eu l'impression de rompre une conversation. Effectivement Ginny, Dean, Neville et d'autres discutaient de manière très animée jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille arrive.

Ses amis s'écartèrent la laissant voir Seamus, il la fixait d'un air secondes s'écoulèrent, l'ambiance était pesante. Puis Lee Jordan explosa :

\- Mais Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, depuis quand tu défends le camp adverse ?

\- Mais c'est pas possible personne ne comprend rien ici où quoi ? dit Hermione hébété.

\- Ce qu'on comprend surtout c'est que celle que l'on prenait pour notre amie est passée de leur côté, ils t'ont promis quoi pour nous trahir ? C'était Dean qui avait parlé cette fois.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote où quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis assez...conne pour croire des promesses de Serpentards ? Non j'ai simplement réfléchi un peu contrairement à toi, contrairement à vous tous apparemment. Ils ne sont pas comme leurs parents, ils peuvent et veulent être différent, j'en suis sûr.

\- C'est facile pour toi Granger ! cracha Seamus . Tes parents sont toujours là, tu pourras les retrouver toi ! Moi toute ma famille est morte ! Tu entends morte, mais tu t'en fiches hein après tout tu es Hermione Granger l'élève prodige, le génie qui n'a peur de rien et qui protège même les serpentards ! Il avait crié cette dernière phrase, attirant tout les regards des élèves et de certains professeurs.

Mais à cet instant peu de choses importait pour la jeune fille, il l'a croyait naïve, prétentieuse, il pensait que c'était facile pour elle. Il ne savait rien et rompant toutes ses promesses de calme elle dit d'une voix glaciale et dure :

\- Tes parents sont morts et j'en suis désolé, les miens ne me reconaissent plus. Je ne sais pas où ils sont et si ils sont encore vivant, c'est vrai que je veux les protéger mais ils ne savent même pas qui je suis. Peut-être suis-je égoîste de penser que sacrifier des personnes encore innocentes, mais crois-tu réellement qu'en tuant ces élèves tout à l'heure tu te serais senti rassuré, mieux dans ta peau ? Vous vous croyez meilleurs que moi, plus héroiques, plus courageux, mais quand dans très peu de temps des vagues de Mangemorts vont entrer dans ce château pour éliminer tout le monde, c'est vrai qu'avoir tué des Serpentards encore innocents ça va réellement vous aider. Ça c'est une idée de génie, bravo félicitations, très malin. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir empêché de faire une erreur pareille.

Puis elle ressortie de l'infirmerie sentant les larmes remonter, jamais plus elle n'aurait de parents elle venait seulement de le réaliser. 

\- Ginny tu savais pour les parents d'Hermione ?

\- Non..non elle ne m'avait rien dit. Lâcha la rouquine en regardant sa meilleure amie quitter la pièce. 


	9. Provocations

Hermione défonça presque la porte en sortant, la rage bouillonnait dans son ventre et cela mélangé à une profonde tristesse. Tout le monde aurait compris en la voyant qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille, enfin presque tout le monde :

\- Eh mocheté où tu cours comme ça ? se moqua une voix que la jeune fille ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as encore quelques premières années innocents humilier. Parce que là c'est vraiment mais vraiment pas le moment.  
Elle continuait d'avancer dans les couloirs presque vides du château .

\- Granger, Granger, Granger c'est bien plus amusant de te parler, tu es si susceptible, et si prévisible.

\- Prévisible hein, et tu l'as prévus le coup qui va partir dans ta face si tu continues ? Parce que dans mon souvenir le dernier tu ne l'as pas vu venir.  
Elle sentit Malefoy tressaillir en se remémorant la mésaventure mais il continua néanmoins à la suivre.

\- C'était une minime erreur d'inattention de ma part, tu as eu un coup de chance.

\- Oui une erreur d'inattention on va appeler ça comme ça . Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je devais sûrement être en train de fixer ton monosourcil ou tes dents de cheval Granger. Il appuya bien sur ce dernier mot comme si c'était la pire insulte qui existait.

Malheureusement elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de l'écouter la rabaisser alors elle dit d'une voix dure :

\- Tu sais quoi Malefoy, ferme ta gueule ! Exactement ferme ta grande gueule de Mangemort, je veux te dire ça depuis très très longtemps. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper de ta petite personne.

Elle sentit que le garçon s'était arrêté, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas vérifier le sachant colérique. Cependant elle aurait du se méfier car brusquement elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur :

\- Ne me parle jamais comme ça, tu n'es rien, tu ne mérites même pas de croiser mon regard. Tu te crois meilleure que moi, mais tu ne sais rien, tu me fais pitié Granger. Même tes sois-disant amis ne veulent pas de toi, Weasley et Potter ont préféré te laisser, ils se sont enfin rendu compte que tu ne servais à rien que tu étais un poids mort. Il la laissa retomber au sol et cracha. Sale sang de bourbe!

Hemione était là, par terre, seule. Pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas bougé ? Parce qu'il avait raison, Malefoy avait vu juste, elle espérait encore que ce soit faux mais qu'il le dise à haute voix lui fit comprendre que c'était la pure vérité. Aucune lettre, aucun mot, rien, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des deux jeunes hommes, l'avaient-ils déjà oublié ?

Et finalement elle se releva, le visage strié de larmes et le corps secoué par quelques sanglots. La jeune rouge et or rejoignit ses appartements après avoir prononcé tant bien que mal le mot de passe sous les regards peinés des tableaux. Mais en pénétrant dans la salle principale, un éclair de colère, de violence, peut-être même de folie la traversa. Tout ce luxe, ces couleurs éclatantes lui agressaient les yeux, elle sortit sa baguette et presque sans s'en rendre compte se mit à tout fracasser, détruire, exploser. Des papiers volaient en lambeaux, de la poussière formait un nuage grisâtre dans l'air. Elle respirait fort, la gryffondor regardait avec horreur le spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Comment de simples mots l'avaient conduit à pareil massacre, elle avait éventré chaque coussin, chaque fauteuil. Le bois de la cheminée était allé s'écraser contre un mur laissant une traînée charbonneuse.

Elle se sentit brusquement terriblement coupable, le travail des elfes de maison était dur sans pour autant qu'elle en rajoute lors d'une stupide crise de chagrin. Stupide c'était le mot, ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était rien de plus qu'un accès de colère totalement immature. Malefoy l'avait provoqué et elle avait réagi, mais elle se vengerait il pouvait en être sûr.

Elle partit pour aller se changer mais s'apercevant qu'elle était couverte de suie la jeune fille prit une douche fraîche pour se remettre les idées en place et nettoyer sa peau crasseuse. Elle avait raté le repas de midi et avait maintenant plutôt faim, elle descendit donc prendre son repas craignant un peu la confrontation avec ses amis.

Hermione après avoir longuement respiré s'avança jusqu'à sa table. Elle s'assit, seule, et se servit une petite assiette. Encore une fois elle sentait les regards sur elle. Puis quelqu'un approcha, étrangement ce n'était pas Dean ou Seamus venu faire des excuses, non c'était disons plus vert.

Blaise posa son assiette devant Hermione un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Alors Hermionette mange toute seule ?

\- Si tu m'appelles encore comme ça je t'enfonce tes partis génitales au fond de la gorges. Tu a compris Blaisounet ?

Le jeune italien fit semblant de réfléchir à cette option puis dit :

\- Mmm je ne suis pas sûr ça risque de faire mal.

\- Non tu crois. Dit la gryffonfor en souriant légèrement.

\- Ah ben voilà tu vois que tu peux enlever cet air lugubre de ton visage, alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas dans ta petite vie ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que ça ne va pas ?

\- Ta tête qui dit : Eh je viens d'assassiner une famille de lutins et j'ai fait un bain avec leur sang !

\- T'en dis des conneries !

\- Surveilles ton langage par Merlin ! fit le jeune homme avec un air faussement choqué.

\- Oh excusez moi votre altesse. Je ne vous savait pas si ...prude. répliqua la jeune fille d'un air provocateur.

\- Pff prude, c'est mal me connaître. Lâcha le métisse avec un clin d'œil douteux. Mais plus sérieusement Granger qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu défends des serpentards, tu gueules avec Seamus et compagnie dans l'infirmerie, et tu arrives ici avec un air de criminel.

\- Tout d'abord je n'ai défendu personne, j'ai simplement disons préservé l'âme encore pure d'un ami. Ensuite je ne " gueule " pas comme tu dis j'exprime mes pensées de manière...appuyée.

\- Tu gueules quoi ...

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

\- Et pour l'air lugubre tu n'as qu'à demander à la tafiolle platine qui te sert de meilleur ami. Fit elle en souriant de toute ses dents, puis elle se leva et au moment de franchir la porte elle entendit Blaise crier:

\- Je dois vraiment utiliser le terme de tafiolle platine ? Arrachant un sourire à la jeune fille.


	10. L'autre

Après une journée pareille Hermione n'aurait jamais parié sur sa bonne humeur, mais c'est pourtant le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle rejoignit sa chambre. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se sentir coupable, tant de malheurs s'étaient produits aujourd'hui.

Elle avait simplement oublié un détail tout à fait minime, ou presque.

Une silhouette masculine, plutôt grande et robuste, observait le désastre qu'avait commis la jeune fille quelques heures auparavant.

\- Tu sais la prochaine fois que tu veux faire un peu de rangement demande moi, je viendrais t'aider.

\- Je...

Elle interrompit sa phrase ne sachant comment justifier son acte.

\- C'était un accident ... Dit-elle d'une voix peu convaincante.

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit rire, et se retourna. Hermione distinguait maintenant son visage, elle le reconnu immédiatement, Terence Higgs. Il était attrapeur chez les Serpentards avant Malefoy, il avait eu un grave accident lors de sa cinquième année ou plus précisément les vacances la précédent. Il avait apparemment pour habitude de participer à des paris clandestins sur les matchs de Quidditch. L'un d'eux avait mal tourné et le jeune homme s'était fait violemment amoché, à tel point qu'il avait raté une partie de l'année et avait donc été obligé de la redoubler.

Le serpentard avait énormément changé depuis toutes ces années, plus grand, plus robuste, mais aussi l'air mature et intelligent. Que demander de plus ?

Terence la fixait avec un air amusé accroché au visage, il avait d'ailleurs une fine cicatrice sur le côté droit, de l'œil au bas de la joue. Souvenir de ses erreurs. Cependant Hermione s'aperçue qu'elle le fixait depuis bien trop longtemps avec un air niais sur le visage.

Elle s'empourpra légèrement amusant encore un peu plus le serpentard.

\- Un accident tu dis, donc si je suis ta logique tu as accidentellement vidé ce pauvre coussin de tout son rembourrage pour accidentellement l'envoyer brûler dans la cheminée, c'est ça ?

-...Exactement ! ajouta-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne souhaitant détourner le regard. Brusquement un elfe fit son apparition, en face d'eux :

\- Je suis Twinky vous m'avez fait appeler monsieur.

\- Euh oui. Lui dit Terence. Comme vous pouvez le voir nous avons eu un léger accident. Il appuya tout particulièrement sur ce dernier mot, sans pour autant lâcher Hermione des yeux.

\- Messieurs souhaite que Twinky fasse du rangement.

\- Exactement.

Les deux jeunes gens ne détournaient pas le regard tandis que l'elfe faisait voler toutes sortes d'objets dans les airs.  
Étrangement cette confrontation ne déplaisait pas à la jeune fille, une attraction certain l'empêchait de détourner. La gryffondor n'était en aucun cas du genre provocante, mais là c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Je m'appelle..

\- Terence Higgs je sais.

\- Et toi tu es Hermione Granger, la seule et l'unique.

\- Ma réputation me précède apparemment.

\- Je pourrais dire pareil pour moi, je suppose que je suis un de vos sujets de discutions préférés. Dit-il d'un air faussement prétentieux en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

\- Comment tu as deviné ? Toutes les filles ont un poster de toi accroché au dessus de leurs lits, juste à côté de celui de Goyle.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Saches Granger que tu n'es pas en reste non plus à ce niveau là, depuis quelques temps tu es au centre des discussions. Ils t'ont même trouvé un surnom. " Dark Hermione " ou il y a aussi... Hum la dominatrice... Ah et... Non le dernier tu n'as pas envie de le connaître, je t'assure.

La jeune fille rit ne sachant pas si il la faisait marcher, mais voyant son air sérieux elle dit:

\- Par "ils" tu n'entends pas Blaise plutôt ?

\- Possible.

\- Je vais le tuer c'est officiel.

\- Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse il aurait pu faire pire, bien pire. Encore une fois il appuya sur ses derniers mots.

\- Comme ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Higgs s'apprêtait à répondre quand l'elfe les interpella rompant enfin cet affrontement visuel.

\- J'ai fini, le résultat vous satisfait-il ?

Hermione n'avait rien remarqué durant le rangement éclair de Twinky et resta bouche bée devant le résultat, tout était parfaitement à sa place, plus aucune marque sur les murs ni de coussins éventrés.

\- Ce n'est pas correct, Twinky doit tout recommencer ? s'inquiéta l'elfe en triturant les pauvres tissus qui lui servait d'uniforme.

\- Non ça sera parfait merci Twinky . S'exclama la gryffondor.

Après un sourire trop large et une petite révérence maladroite, l'elfe disparut.

-Bon et bien je te souhaite une bonne nuit Hermione. Dit le serpentard en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il eut disparut.

 _Terence_

Ce nom roula sur sa langue comme un fruit au parfum défendu.

Elle fit un détour par la salle de bain pour rapidement se délasser sous la douche et se démaquiller avant d'aller dormir.

Une fois dans son lit ses pensées vagabondèrent vers l'autre préfet, il était, il ne fallait pas mentir, terriblement séduisant. Ron était mignon , attendrissant. Alors que Terence était plus mâle, viril, et bien trop... Ça reste un serpentard. Se rabâcha-elle intérieurement.  
Pourtant une seconde voix, bien moins fréquentable, murmurait distinctement : un serpentard très attirant, un serpentard qu'y n'est qu'à une porte de toi. Par chance Hermione avait prit l'habitude de l'ignorer , elle n'aurait pu que la mettre dans une situation terriblement gênante. " Eh Higgs et si on se sautait dessus sauvagement ? Oh oui alors Hermione j'avais hâte que tu me demandes ça !" Tellement crédible et romantique se dit le jeune fille en souriant. Et de toute manière elle n'était pas une jeune dévergondée, à passer de lit en lit. N'étant pas une prude pour autant comme lui avait si longuement rabâché Malefoy.

Elle soupira longuement puis s'endormit tout ses pensées tournées vers un certain serpentard.


	11. Vengeance

Hermione finissait finalement par retrouver ses habitudes, entre chaque entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande elle faisait un petit détour par la bibliothèque pour finir tous ses devoirs. Étrangement elle se sentait bien dans sa peau, pas heureuse, mais bien. Elle passait des nuits plutôt complète, bien que quelques fois interrompues par les conquêtes de son "colocataire". Mais ce dernier restait plus que poli avec elle, donc elle ignorait ces brèves instant d'insomnies et gardait un sourire presque vrai sur le visage.

Aucun de ses amis n'étaient venu lui parler depuis l'infirmerie, mais quelques regards échangés avec la rouquine l'avaient rassuré rapidement. Et puis étrangement Blaise bien que légèrement idiot sur les bords se trouvait être un camarade de discussion plutôt agréable, et en plus cela déplaisait à Malefoy. Pour ce dernier d'ailleurs la jeune fille réfléchissait depuis quelques temps à une vengeance plus que méritée. Pas quelque chose de général, non discret mais violent, digne de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Des idées folles lui étaient venu, mais aucune n'avait retenu son attention. Qui aurait pu prévoir que l'occasion se présenterait d'elle même...

Elle avait remarqué qu'il la suivait d'un regard suspicieux à chaque fois qu'elle quittait la table, il l'observait tout le temps épiant ses moindres gestes. Sûrement à le recherche d'un indice sur les activités de la jeune fille. Et après avoir longuement réfléchi, agacée par le comportement du blond, elle eu une idée, cruelle elle le reconnaissait. Mais le jeune fille n'avait qu'un mot qui résonnait dans sa tête :" Vengeance".

Quand il l'avait coincé ce jour là dans le couloir, la jeune fille avait eu un profond sentiment de peur, il l'avait menacée, insultée. Et il allait payer.

Hermione attendait ce jour depuis longtemps, le jour où il la suivrait. Et lorsqu'un soir elle le vit se lever du coin de l'œil, elle n'hésita pas. Le temps lui était compté, sans pour autant oublier sa cible, elle laissait ses pieds traîner de temps à autre pour provoquer un crissement et attirer l'attention de Malefoy. La gryffondor s'arrêta devant la salle sur Demande et pensa très fort à ce qu'elle souhaitait. Puis elle entra, laissant délibérément la porte entrouverte. Trop pressé le jeune homme ne ferait sûrement pas attention au piège.

La salle était exactement comme elle le souhaitait, plusieurs armoires formaient un cercle au centre de la pièce. Mais celles-ci étaient particulières, effectivement elles tremblaient sans cesse comme possédées par des démon.

La lionne hésita une dernière fois sur son plan, puis en entendant la porte s'ouvrir doucement elle se précipita dans un coin.

Drago venait d'entrer, un regard malveillant accroché au visage, il avança doucement vers le centre de la pièce, comme l'avait prévu Hermione.

Et soudain tout s'enchaîna, la jeune fille sortit de l'ombre, et s'approcha. Le serpentard comprit au regard de la lionne qu'il était tombé dans un piège  
Il se retourna vers la porte prêt à partir, mais elle fut plus rapide. D'un mouvement souple du bras elle jeta un sort pour fermer la porte, il était piégé. Puis sans hésiter elle enchaîna avec un second. Toutes les armoires s'ouvrirent en même temps, libérant les épouvantards qui se battaient pour leur liberté. Hermione était comme hypnotisée par le spectacle, son pire ennemi se retrouvait encerclé par un groupe d'épouvantards, contre un, deux ou trois il aurait pu lutter mais contre une dizaine il était impuissant.

Et brusquement le première épouvantard se transforma rapidement suivi des autres. Une silhouette qu'Hermione reconnut à sa longue chevelure platine apparut. Mais ce n'est pas sa carrure ou même ses cheveux qui pétrifièrent la rouge mais plutôt son expression. De la colère, de la haine, et un mépris profond émanait du personnage, une terreur brute semblait clouer Drago au sol tandis que les silhouettes s'approchaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione eut de la pitié pour Malefoy fils en voyant son expression.

Mais le calvaire de celui-ci n'était pas fini, ses pères sortirent d'un même mouvement leurs baguettes. Puis sous le regard horrifié de la jeune fille lancèrent un sortilège impardonnable. Malefoy se tordait de douleur par terre. Les jets de lumière se fracassant contre sa peau blanchâtre. Hermione regardait la scène, impuissante, face à l'horreur qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Et pourtant c'était elle qui tirait les ficelles.

Mais l'un des cris du jeune homme la ramena à la réalité, il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Alors sans réfléchir elle fit la seule chose qui lui parut censée à cet instant, elle s'invita au centre du cercle.

Puis plus rien, le silence, elle avait gardé les yeux fermés pendant tout son acte "d'héroïsme". Elle les entrouvrit légèrement et aperçu plusieurs formes aux contours flou. Reprenant son sang-froid la gryffondor réexpédia chaque créature dans son armoire.

"Lorsqu'il y a plusieurs personnes l'épouvantard ne sait plus quelle forme prendre" se remémora Hermione en soufflant.

Mais cependant elle n'en avait pas fini, elle se retourna lentement et se retrouva en face d'un serpentard disons de plutôt mauvais poil. Elle eut un frisson de terreur en regardant ses yeux glacés. Il la regardait sans cligner des yeux, le visage de marbre, "crie" pensa Hermione, "défoule toi, mais arrête avec cet air impassible."

Soudain elle le vit plonger la main dans sa poche, et dans un dernière acte de courage incroyable, la jeune fille en parfaite Gryffondor ... prit ses jambes à son coup disparaissant rapidement derrière la porte.

Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, glissant, s'écrasant à chaque virage contre un mur, mais d'où lui venait cette adrénaline ? Sûrement des cris de Malefoy apparemment fort mécontent qui résonnaient dans le château, la poursuivant dans chaque couloir. Évidemment cette course poursuite attirait les regard. En voyant passer une Hermione essoufflée beaucoup souriaient connaissant la situation entre elle et Malefoy. Mais les cris du garçon se faisait de plus en plus proche et la jeune fille redouta l'arrivée imminente du blondinet dans son dos.

En se retournant elle constata avec horreur qu'elle distinguait presque les contours du serpentard qui la poursuivait au loin. Et malheureusement ses entraînements de Quidditch lui faisaient gagner rapidement du terrain.

Quelques mètres la séparait de sa porte privée, mais les escaliers blagueurs en avaient décidé autrement, elle tournait et retournait sans s'arrêter devant sa porte. Maintenant la jeune fille distinguait presque les traits du visage de Malefoy, elle commençait sérieusement à douter de sa vie future.

Et quand Malefoy ne se retrouva plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, l'escalier pivota enfin au bon endroit. Mais si il était dans le bon sens pour elle il l'était aussi pour le blond. elle piqua le plus beau sprint de toute sa vie prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans ses appartement. Hermione avait sentit la main du blond l'aggripper au dernier moment mais dans un coup d'épaule elle l'avait fait lâcher prise.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser contre l'encadrement et souffla de soulagement, elle entendit son ennemi tambouriner contre le cadre pendant de longues minutes, puis plus rien. Et dans un souffle quasi impossible à entendre la rouge perçu une phrase qui lui glaça le sang :  
\- " Tu vas me le payer Granger, ( il fit une pause ) de ta vie..."


	12. Evite les coins sombres

Hermione marchait seule dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de potion. Oh joie, oh bonheur de retrouver le professeur Rogue dès 8 heure du matin. Elle ne craignait même plus les réprimandes, sûrement l'habitude, de toute façon quoi qu'elle fasse l'homme aux cheveux luisants n'était jamais satisfait.

La jeune fille était encore troublée par les paroles de Malefoy. Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait légèrement humilié, mais tout de même une menace de mort, c'était une première. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient venu lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle n'avait pas répondu ou avait simplement contourné la question.

Mais il l'avait bien mérité après tout, chaque année à Poudlard Hermione avait été insultée par le blondinet. Il fallait bien qu'il paye un jour. Cependant un détail continuait de troubler la jeune fille, son père, c'était donc la chose qui terrifiait le plus le Prince de Serpentard. Elle l'avait vu se faire torturer par son propre géniteur, son père lui aurait donc déjà lancé un sortilège impardonnable.

Hermione était maintenant devant le cachot à attendre avec d'autres élèves, quand soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Zabini ! Tu m'as fait peur.. dit Hermione en sentant son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu croyais que c'était qui Grangi ? Drago ?

\- Quoi non je n'ai pas peur de ...Attend tu m'as appelé Grangi ? Mais tu veux mourir ?

\- Hum si je devais parier sur la mort de quelqu'un ça serait plutôt la tienne, vu l'état dans lequel tu as mit Drago hier .

\- Moi ? Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire .

\- C'est vrai ? dit le garçon à la peau ébène en souriant. Bizarre les tableaux ne sont pas d'accord.

\- Oh tu sais qu'on peu pas vraiment leur faire confiance .

\- Moui et tout les élèves qui ne parlent que de toi en train de courir comme une folle dans les escaliers avec un serpentard déchaîné à ta poursuite.

\- Euh...je suppose que je suis démasquée.

\- Non tu crois ? Plus sérieusement Grangi qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire pour que Drago soit dans cet état, j'ai cru qu'il allait prendre feu tellement il était en colère.

\- Ah, à ce point là ? Demanda Hermione était de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Il a totalement saccagé le dortoir des premières années.

\- ...

\- Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, il veut pas me le dire non plus, mais tu risques d'avoir des ennuis Grangi de gros ennuis.

Le cours commença dans un blabla ennuyant, Hermione perdit rapidement le fil préoccupée par son problème malefoyen, elle sentait le regard de celui-ci brûlant son dos. La jeune fille cédait doucement à la panique en réfléchissant aux paroles de l'italien. Elle avait prit les paroles du blond à la légère jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'était peut-être plus important que ce qu'elle croyait. La gryffonfor se dit qu'elle allait se méfier, éviter les entraînements pour quelques temps...Et les coins sombres aussi.

\- Vous vous mettrez par binôme : Zabini , Finnigan; Bell, Malefoy ; Granger, Higgs ,...

Hermione sourit doucement, pendant quelques secondes elle avait craint de se retrouver avec Malefoy.

Terence se mit à sa table et tout deux firent leur potion assez rapidement. Durant le dernier temps d'attente, ils se mirent à discuter.

\- J'avoue que hier quand ton ami ( il appuya sur ce mot) s'est mit à taper contre le cadre, j'ai cru que les murs allaient s'écrouler.

\- Mon ami, c'est le terme approprié, il est possible que je l'ai légèrement vexé.

\- Mmm légèrement, ce n'est pas ce que toute les rumeurs du château disent.

\- Ah et que disent-elle ?

\- Il y a des histoires d'empoisonnement,de duels, et beaucoup d'autres. Mais une a retenu mon attention, une histoire de liaison secrète, fougueuse et dangereuse entre vous d'eux, mais qui aurait fini par mal tourner.

La jeune fille le fixait réfléchissant à ses paroles, puis tout à coup elle explosa de rire, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle avait mal aux côtes. Son interlocuteur la regardait amusé, d'ailleurs elle commençait à attirer l'attention de beaucoup de monde. Mais c'était trop pour elle, s'imaginer avec Malefoy entretenant une relation secrète et passionnée, impossible.

\- Mlle Granger vous avez besoin d'aide peut-être ? dit le professeur à l'air méprisant.

\- Excusez moi mais ... lui et moi. elle repartit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Mr Higgs emmenez votre camarade dehors qu'elle se calme et moins 15 points pour les gryffondors c'est inadmissible.

Terence entraîna la jeune fille dans le couloir, une fois dehors elle s'adossa eu mur et souffla à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tu t'en remets ça y'est ?

\- Oui oui, c'est juste que c'est tellement improbable.

\- Donc il n'y a rien entre vous ?

\- A part de la haine, rien . Pourquoi ?

\- Non c'est simplement pour m'informer disons.

\- T'informer, et pourquoi donc, je n'ai rien de particulier.

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué les regards, les chuchotements quand tu passes ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu es loin d'être repoussante Hermione, il faudrait que tu en sois consciente.

Elle le regardait hébeté jamais on ne lui avait dit cela, il flirtait presque avec elle. Voyant son expression choqué le jeune homme sourit et lui dit :

\- Allez rentrons, on va commencer à se poser des questions.

La matinée continua sans élément perturbateur, et si il y en avait Hermione n'y prêtait pas attention encore troublé par les paroles de l'autre préfet, elle faisait maintenant attention à l'effet qu'elle provoquait en passant dans les couloirs. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué ? Pourtant la plupart des élèves ne faisaient pas dans la discrétions, elle était même pointée du doigt par des troisième année.

Elle ne connaissait Terence que depuis quelques semaines pourtant un sentiment étrange la tiraillait quand elle croisait son regard, c'était réellement troublant.

Elle mangea silencieusement plongée dans ses songes, son après-midi était libre et pourtant elle n'avait rien à faire, rien à acheter, pas de devoirs. Hermione avançait dans un couloir, peut-être que si elle avait fait un peu plus attention elle aurait remarqué que celui-ci avait été comme qui dirait évacué.

Cependant lorsqu'elle releva la tête étonnée de ne plus entendre de bruit, la jeune fille compris instantanément qu'elle venait de tomber dans un piège.

Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien tonna :

\- Je t'avais prévenu Granger, tu vas payer ...

Hermione frissonna violemment, elle aurait du être plus prudente, trop préoccupée par son image elle avait ignoré le danger. Elle avait été futile et risquait de le payer cher. La jeune fille se retourna doucement pour faire face à son interlocuteur, il souriait un air mauvais gravé sur le visage.

\- Granger Granger Granger ... Toujours à te croire plus maligne que moi, mais jamais tu ne m'arriveras à la cheville. Tu es faible, et tu le seras toute ta vie, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que du sang de moldu coule dans tes veines, tu fais parti des leurs, tu es inférieur aux sangs purs comme moi.

\- Joli discours Malefoy, c'est ton père qui te l'a apprit ? Avant ou après le Doloris quotidien ?

Le jeune blond se crispa à ses mots, la rouge ne pouvait se retenir de le provoquer c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Je ne te permet pas de me juger. cracha-t-il

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça mon avis sur toi et fait depuis longtemps, tu n'es qu'un lâche incapable de prendre seul ses décisions.

Drago grimaça à l'entente des paroles de la gryffondor, celle-ci aurait du s'arrêter mais elle continua :

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai, tu sais que j'ai rais...

Malefoy l'avait saisi à la gorge, et resserrait de secondes en secondes son étreinte.

\- Tu ne sais rien, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe, tu n'es rien et tu es seule.

Hermione étouffait, elle commençait à voir des points noirs et sa vision se troublait. Le jeune homme la relâcha brusquement et la poussa au sol. La gryffondor s'écroula par terre dans un bruit sourd et elle se replia sur elle même pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu as du te trouver très drôle la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en attendant j'ai une question qui me tourmente : pourquoi la sale sang de bourbe que tu es disparaît chaque midi dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Le serpentard lui envoya un violent coup dans les côtes.

\- Réponds !

\- Va te faire foutre ! souffla-t-elle.

Le vert ricana puis continua de marcher autour d'Hermione.

\- Quel language pour une gryffondor, j'ai remarqué quelques changements Granger depuis la rentrée, et la question qui passe partout dans mon dortoir c'est : Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Granger ? S'exclama le blond avec une expression moqueuse. Alors Granger que c'est-il passé durant cet été, où son Potter et Weasley ?

\- Cherches bien, ils sont dans ton cul ! cracha Hermione.

Malefoy souriait mais son regard indiquait une terrible fureur, il se mit au dessus d'elle bloquant ses deux bras.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour rire Granger, répond ou je serais obligé...de te tuer.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort Malefoy. Chuchota la gryffondor.

Le jeune blond se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura un sourire sadique aux lèvres :

\- Tu ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais essayé ...

Le jeune blond scrutait son visage il semblait réflechir :

\- Mais d'un autre côté ce serait trop facile, tu n'aurais pas de ...douleur, de souffrance, d'humiliation. Je veux que tu ais mal, que tu apprennes qu'il ne faut pas me défier, et j'ai encore tellement de questions.

Il s'approchait de Hermione, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son cou, il était bien trop proche d'elle. Les mains du jeune homme parcourait son buste, elle tentait de se débattre mais il était trop fort, trop lourd. Cette scène, Hermione l'avait déjà vécu, elle s'était promis que plus jamais ça n'arriverait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire, dans cette posture elle était impuissante...

Malefoy s'arrêta soudain, il semblait reprendre ses esprits, cependant il fixait quelque chose. Sans même avoir à tourner la tête Hermione su ce qu'il avait vu, sa manche était descendue et un léger vent caressait maintenant son avant-bras. Elle profita de ce moment de ce relâchement pour sortir sa baguette.

\- Stupefix ! cria-t-elle.

Le serpentard se retrouva projetté au loin, et alla s'écraser lourdement à quelques mètres.

Hermione se releva brusquement les jambes encore tremblantes, elle recouvrit son avant-bras avec sa manche, attrapa son sac et partit en direction de ses appartements.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? lança Malefoy qui ne s'était pas encore relevé.

Hermione se retourna, un larme glissait le long de sa joue.

\- Très bonne question Malefoy, mais pour une fois je n'ai pas la réponse. On a chacun sa marque mais l'un de nous deux n'a pas choisi.

Et sur ces mots glacés elle tourna les talons et disparu.

Drago resta assis par terre de longues minutes, il avait été sur le point de commettre un acte terriblement cruel et humiliant pour Granger. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire ça ? Se serait-il arrêté sans...d'ailleurs comment avait-elle au ça ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à ses amis, il ne pouvait garder cela pour lui.

Le blond rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune des serpentards, d'un simple regard il la fit évacuer. Trois personnes étaient encore là et le fixaient avec de yeux interrogateurs.

\- Je dois vous parler. dit simplement le blond.

Malefoy se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en cuir en face d'eux. Puis Théodore rompit le silence.

\- Que c'est-il passé avec Granger tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est de ça dont je dois vous parler justement.

\- Elle est morte et on doit tous aller la cacher dans la Forêt Interdite ? dit Blaise qui ne riait qu'à moitié sachant ce que son ami était capable de faire lorsqu'il était en colère.

Drago resta silencieux attirant des échanges de regards inquiets entre les trois jeunes gens.

\- Non, elle n'est pas morte.

Pansy souffla légèrement de soulagement.

\- La dernière fois elle m'a humilié, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. ( il fit une pause le regard vide comme repensant à un événement ) Et tout à l'heure j'ai failli perdre le contrôle, et j'aurais pu commettre un acte que j'aurais regretté toute ma vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ...

Drago coupa Blaise d'un signe de main, ses amis paraissaient réellement inquiets.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler, Granger, sur son avant-bras, elle est marquée.

\- Comment-ça marquée ?dit Pansy. Elle a la marque des ténèbres ?

\- Sang de bourbe. Souffla Théodore qui releva les yeux vers Drago. Les deux autres fixaient eux aussi leur ami, qui ne pu que confirmer leurs doutes d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu en es sûr ? murmura Pansy encore sous le choc.

\- Non je suis con je l'ai inventé, réfléchit un peu bien évidemment que j'en suis sûr.

\- Qui lui a fait ça ? grogna Blaise

\- Apparemment elle ne sait pas .

\- C'est impossible,...Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?lâcha Nott

\- Aucune idée, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir. murmura Malefoy.


End file.
